


Remember Me

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, FS Season: 2017-2018, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pyeongchang, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: “Javi You Are The Heart + Soul Of The Sport. We Miss You.”





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by this [photo](https://twitter.com/Hieloespanol/status/976498396021383168).

The banner is stunning. Amazed, Javier takes it in: the message, images of his most popular programs (to his surprise “I Love Paris” is included), plus him with his Olympic medal. And it is there in Milan… He swallows around the lump in his throat.

A kernel of popcorn bouncing off his nose makes him look up from his phone. Seated on the opposite end of the couch Patrick gives him an innocent look before focusing on the TV.

“ _Told_ you,” Yuzuru says, snuggling into Javier’s side and hums contentedly when the older skater instinctively hugs him closer. “Javi will be remembered. Fans love Javi.”

“Just the fans?” The corners of his mouth tilt upward.

The Japanese skater pokes him. “Javi favorite, now…always. You know.”

“Si,” Javier’s voice brims with fondness, and he chuckles at Patrick’s snort. Glancing between the two, his smile widens, a wave of warmth washing over him. 

The feeling does not diminish but lingers, even after he likes the photo, puts away his phone, and turns his attention to the TV, cheering with his friends as the final group of men take the ice for the six minute warm-up.

THE END


End file.
